Dina Potter
by Basill
Summary: Female Harry Potter- Takes place after the war- Dina is being forced to married, but the love of her life is M.I.A. What if he came back? What if he wasn't as dead as she thought? Will she make the biggest mistake of her life?


_**I don't own Harry Potter; I only wish I did, lol.**_

_**The war had ended a year and a half ago. Voldemort had fallen, but the ministry wanted revenge for when she had refused to side with them. They were going to force Dina into marriage. Draco Malfoy, the spy for the light had immediately said they were engaged. The wedding was to take place at Hogwarts, the same place where the dark forces had fallen and the Light had triumphed.**_

It was suppose to be the happiest day of Dina Potter's life. In less than two hours she would be Mrs. Malfoy, the wife of her one time enemy and fellow war veteran. She was dressed in an emerald green dress robe with gold on the hems, a tiara that had once belonged to her mother sat regally on her head. Her raven curls hung loosely around her face.

She shook her head sadly; she should of felt happy, but all she felt was empty. There was a hollow ache in her chest. The wedding of the century, and she was miserable. A hollow laugh left her pink lips at the thought.

"Come on Dina, it's time." Hermione said grabbing her friends arm and leading her out of the tower and onto the Quidditch field where Draco stood with Blasé and Ron. Her soon to be husband looked just as miserable as she did. While outwardly the two looked like a match made in Heaven, those whom knew them knew that the two were only getting married to save Dina.

The ministry had wanted to marry her off to the highest bidder. She would have become a trophy wife with no say in anything. It had been quick thinking from Draco that had saved her. So now here they were, going to be married, to have nobody else in there beds, and too much like siblings to ever truly love each other. Then there was the fact that both were I love with other people.

Dian and Severus had been engaged until he came up missing during the final battle a year and a half ago, and Draco had always loved Blasé, she was his everything. Dina didn't know how Blasé could stand her, but the sweet dark skinned girl had only smiled sadly saying "You have saved us all Dina, and I understand why Draco is doing this. He promised Sev that he would protect you, as did I."

"You look lovely Dina," Draco said with a half hearted smile.

"I… Gods Draco, Blasé should be the one standing here while I should be your best girl." Dina said as a tear slide down her ashen face.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the bonding of Draconian Lucian Malfoy and Dina Lilly Jamie Potter." It is the ministries great honor to bond them in love and life from now to eternity." The balding man with auburn eyes said.

"Do you Draconian take the lovely Dina as your bonded, to love and to protect from now until death due you part?" The man asked with a silky tone of voice.

"I do," Draco said softly, and Dina could see the pain in his eyes and hated herself in that moment.

"Do you Dina take Draconian to be your bonded, to love and obey tell death due you part?" The man asked stressing the obey as a malicious gleam entered his eyes.

"I…" Dina said as she looked at the sad expression on Blasé's face and the look of acceptance she gave. In that moment Dina hated herself for the pain she was causing her friends. "I will never forgive myself if I say yes, not when there is another who would make Draco a better wife. So no, I don't. Blasé, come up here and stand next to Draco." She said with a sigh as a look of disbelief crossed over Draco's face.

"What are you doing Dina?" Draco asked softly.

"I love the both of you too much to do this to you. I would hate myself if I did this to you." Dian said softly.

"They will cage you and force someone else on you, better me than some stranger! I promised Sev I would protect you, Blasé and I both did, and we can't do that if you fight our attempts." Draco hissed at her with fury burning in his eyes. It was a helpless fury, a type that Dina had experienced all of her life.

"What would you have me do? Make everybody miserable, Blasé, you, and me when I can at least see that two out of three are happy? Don't ask it of me Draco, I should never of said yes in the beginning, Sev would never forgive me if I stole your only chance at happiness." She said as tears leaked down her ashen face.

"Now go, get married," She said as tears slipped down her face.

"Thank you Dina, thank you." Blasé said as she hugged her friend. The minister official had a pleased look on his face.

"Good, because I would hate to have to kill my own godson for taking what is mine." A soft, silky voice said from the back as a man stepped forward.

"Sev?" Dina asked as she took off down the aisle towards the love of her life.

"Yes my sweet," Severus said as he caught her, squeezing her tightly around her middle. He felt her silent sobs racking her frail form.

"I thought you dead, they said you went missing. Where have you been?" She asked as she pulled back slightly.

"I woke up only the day before yesterday on a small beach and have been trying to get back ever since. When I heard of your pending marriage I knew I had to stop it. I told you once, I am possessive and do not share what is mine. I stand by it, and you Miss. Potter are mine, and I want the world to know it. Marry me?" He asked his voice soft as he wiped the tears from her face.

"When?" She asked softly.

"Now, we can have a double wedding if you wish it." Severus said with slightly pleading eyes. He wanted everyone to know that she was his and make it legal before the day was out.

Dina turned with questioning eyes towards Draco and Blasé, a quiet smile lit there lips as they nodded in consent.

So our tell comes to an end, but the story of Dina, the girl who saved us all, and Severus Snape, the man who risked all he had for us, had only just begun.

_**I know you're all busy and this was a short story, but leave a review please? :D**_


End file.
